


Apologia

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: 15 minute ficlet, KHYML, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 19:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14385198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Leon and Cloud and talking...





	Apologia

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 2003-2004ish.
> 
> KHYML WotD - 'Apologia'
> 
> KH1-ish, with the idea that Leon and Cloud came from their respective games...

"What are you doing?" Cloud asked as he walked over to where Leon was slowly carving something into one stone wall of the waterway.

Leon barely turned, not acknowledging the interruption. Cloud frowned, realizing he was not as stealthy as he thought himself to be. That or Leon had perfectly hidden any form of shock or surprise that should have been evident. Of course, Leon was a master of unemotion.

"What language is that?" Cloud wandered close enough to see the partially carved runes now decorating the smooth stone.

"Centra," Leon replied coolly. "Had to learn it in a class." 

Cloud frowned, peering at the symbols. "Cetra?"

Leon raised an eyebrow. "That's not what I said."

"Still... What does it say?"

"Doesn't matter," Leon said.

Turning away, Cloud walked over to the edge of the stream that parted the waterway. Despite his previous thinking, it was actually spring-fed and not just a stagnant drainage trench. He crouched down and dipped his fingers into the cool water.

It was just a matter of patience now.

Another minute passed before Leon let out an exasperated sigh.

"There are just some things I... I need to make right."

"I can go," Cloud replied, standing and stretching. He felt terribly overdressed at that moment, armor clanging slightly in the dark of the waterway as he moved.

"No. Come here. I... I want to tell you," Leon said, lowering his knife.

"It's a message to someone, isn't it?"

Cloud knew then, exactly what it said despite being unable to read the text. It was a message, an explanation, something that detailed just why Leon had done what he had done.

It was justification.

And Cloud found himself pondering the same thing - a message so cryptic that only the one it was intended for would be able to read it. But truthfully he wanted to deliver that message in person. He couldn't help still caring and desperately wanting to know if his... previous partner was still alive.

"Thought so," Cloud continued after a few seconds of semi-surprised silence from Leon. Leon did hide his shock well. It was only after the first few months that Cloud had even been able to begin to discern it from the range of other emotions that Leon kept buried.

Perhaps it was finally time to hear about who had come before.


End file.
